


Death Is Not The End

by MiniNephthys



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're not supposed to be here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Is Not The End

There is, really, no sure reason why there would be two Arisatos meant to keep the seal. Perhaps the strength of one was not enough. Ryoji has tried to explain it to them, sometimes, how alternate timelines are meant to work, but the explanation is long enough that Minato has forgotten the beginning of it by the end, and Minako was half-listening the whole time. After all, it doesn't matter much as long as both of them were willing, and this way they always have someone to talk to.

They receive few visitors other than Ryoji. Shinjiro is not much more sociable than he was when alive, and his visits are infrequent and frequently awkward; he had an interest in Minako when she was alive, after all, and it's hard to reconcile that with her being male in an alternate universe. At least, that's probably the reason.

Other than those two, the first person to come to the Great Seal is a pale-haired wisp of a young man. The twins' idle chatter drifts off as they realize who the soft footfalls belong to.

Akinari stops in front of the two. "Minato... and Minako. You're not supposed to be here."

They glance at each other in confusion. They can't really go anywhere other than the seal.

"It's too soon for you to be dead," he says. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story." Minato is the first to speak. "And we've never had to tell all of it before."

"I have time," Akinari answers. "Nothing but time, really."

Minako gives a soft smile. "He has a point. Well, where do we start...?"

Akinari listens to the story in silence, nodding occasionally to show that he understood some of the more complex parts. When it reaches the part of their deaths and their sacrifices, however, he can't help but sniffle and wipe away his tears with his sleeve.

Minako puts a hand on his at the same time Minato reaches for his shoulder to gently squeeze it. "It's okay," she says. "We knew what we were doing when we made the choice."

"...I can't imagine choosing to die young. I hated how many possibilities were closed to me, how it was decided without any fault of my own that I was doomed..." Akinari sighs. "And you both gave up your life to help others when you could have lived a normal life. You're both so brave."

Minato shakes his head. "We were just doing what we had to."

"You're braver than us. We only had to deal with knowing we were going to die for two months. You've dealt with it all your life." Minako's smile softens. "I've always admired you."

"So have I," Minato adds.

Akinari smiles back in the way that always made their hearts melt. "Thank you... I really don't deserve-"

"I like you, Akinari," Minako blurts. "Please don't say you don't deserve it."

He falters. "You like me? Do you mean..."

"I think if she means what I would have meant," Minato says, taking his hand off of Akinari's shoulder, "then she means that we really like you."

Akinari hides his face behind his sleeve, though his blushing is evident all the way up to his ears. "I... well, I... "

They wait.

"I don't know which one of you to kiss first," he says, barely audible.

Minato looks over at his double and nods. Minako steps closer to him and gently pulls his arm away from his face. She leans in, and their noses bump as he tries to return the gesture. A soft laugh escapes her before she turns her head and kisses him.

The brush of lips lingers, and becomes deeper slowly. Minato slips his arms around Akinari's waist and presses into his back. "You're beautiful," he says into Akinari's ear.

Akinari breaks away from the kiss enough to laugh. "You can't see me at all from there," he says.

"I've always wanted to tell you that." Minato pulls at the back of Akinari's collar and drops kisses on the skin there.

Kisses are traded; the two of them switch places often as Akinari's shirt keeps coming further off. "Wait," he says, breath shaking for different reasons than normal as Minako's fingers slide inside of his pants. "I-I want to make you feel just as good, both of you. It doesn't feel fair..."

"Will you come visit us again, Akinari?" she asks. "It'll all turn out right in the end."

"...You're lonely. Who said I wasn't going to stay with you?" Akinari replies. "You make me feel so much more alive. You've always done that for me; I want to do the same now."

They hold him closer then, and for a long time no words are said.


End file.
